


a soul for a soul

by froghurt



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghurt/pseuds/froghurt
Summary: to ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice.





	a soul for a soul

A soul for a soul, that's what was required. At least, that's what the floating red man had said. Since nothing but ruins were visible for miles, and no soul stone in sight, it wasn't too far off to assume that he had been telling the truth. 

Lelouch had maneuvered his way to the front, murmuring to himself as he tried to figure out an alternative option. As he did so, C.C. gestured to Suzaku, pulling him backwards by the arm and dipping her head closer to his so that Lelouch wouldn't overhear them. 

"Suzaku, I'm going for it."

He turned to C.C. wearily, pausing briefly as he processed what she had just said. 

"You're not saying-"

"Yes, I am. It's our only choice."

Suzaku knew that was true; only it didn't have to be her who would make the sacrifice.

"No, I can do it myself," he murmured back with conviction. 

With a small, gentle smile, she replied, "Lelouch still needs your help to complete the plan. You can't put yourself in danger like that." 

It was a simple statement, but Suzaku grimaced when her words pulled at his brain, forcing him to bend to their will.

Trying to fight through her sorcery and grasping for some sort of an excuse, he ventured, "Lelouch would never-"

"Hold him down."

"You want me to do _what?_ "

"Not so  _loud,_ dammit,”C.C. spat, casting a nervous glance at where Lelouch was standing. Unfortunately, they had caught Lelouch's attention, who turned to them with a confused frown. 

"Suzaku? C.C.? What's wrong?"

Lelouch shifted closer towards them; C.C. eyeing Suzaku as he did. He avoided her gaze. Suzaku knew what she was getting at, knew what he had to do, only he had been hoping that this isn't what it would come down to. When Lelouch got close enough, her spell inevitably kicked in. Suzaku pinned his body to the ground, his knee on Lelouch's back as he face-planted down right into the grovel.

 _"_ Suzaku, what the _hell?_ " 

"It's the only way, Lelouch."

Lelouch lifted his head, his eyes widening as he saw C.C. standing off to the side, having quickly hurried off away from the both of them.

"No," Lelouch whispered hoarsely, so softly it sent a shiver down Suzaku's spine, "C.C., you get the hell away from that cliff-"

For a second, it seemed as if C.C. would listen, briefly locking eyes with Lelouch, but then-

She smiled, tears running down her cheeks _._ A final, silent goodbye.

Then, with the wind, she was gone.

The scene suddenly shifting, they were surrounded by water; enveloped in darkness but for the faint light from above. In the middle of this water, Suzaku realized they had what they had came for; the soul stone, in all its glory, shone gently in his palm. 

The world came to a standstill for a split second until Suzaku felt Lelouch's body shake underneath him. Lelouch turned to him with a murderous rage. Somehow, before Suzaku knew it, he was holding a knife to his throat. 

"How  _dare_ you-"

"Lelouch, listen-"

"I'm going to  _kill you._ "

"I didn't want to," Suzaku choked out, carefully moving the knife away from his throat. He felt something wet on his cheeks, but he ignored it. What’s done was done.

When he picked up on what he meant, Lelouch dropped back to the ground, his hands clutching at his head. 

"She forced you to do it."

"... Yes."

A pause.

Then, Suzaku softly added, "For you, I presume. So you can get your sister back, with that gauntlet."

Lelouch looked up at him then, a tortured look on his face.

"Come on. We have a mission to carry out. We can make sure her death wasn't in vain."

He gave him a weak nod, swallowing and looking away. 

When Suzaku clutched the stone in his fist, its warmth pulsating against his skin and his best friend limp next to him, he wondered dimly if it had been worth it. 


End file.
